


In Zen's Eyes

by cetuscaeruleum



Series: zen fluff [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sexual Frustration, random drabble, there's no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cetuscaeruleum/pseuds/cetuscaeruleum
Summary: In which Zen is a horny dude in love.





	In Zen's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had no idea how to title this or what to put as a summary. OTL  
> 2\. MC has black hair and blue eyes instead of the usual description of the brown hair and amber eyes.

In Zen’s eyes, MC was perfect. Never mind what most people thought, even the negative thoughts they couldn’t help but think of themself. MC was everything Zen could possibly ever want and never knew he needed until now. He knew with certainty as Driver Kim held the door open for them and they stepped over the threshold. When MC’s eyes fell on Zen, taking him all in, they widened almost impossibly. The light in the room made their eyes impossibly bright and Zen made an attempt at composing himself, despite the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“MC! Nice to meet you!” Zen then fixed his attention on Jumin’s chauffeur. “Oh, Driver? You can ignore what Jumin said. We’ll have fun and call you when we’re finished. Bye~”

Baffled, Driver Kim spluttered an, “Excuse me? But…” before Zen closed the door on him.

Despite themself, MC felt their lips tilting upwards and tried to cover it up with a hand.

Zen looked at them apologetically, saying, “Hey, MC. I’m sorry I don’t have much in the house.”

"Is it okay to ignore what Driver Kim said?” they ask him.

“It’s fine, fine.” Zen looks them over again and says with a wink, “Wow… You’re a cutie. Your eyes are so bright. Nice to meet you.”

The air from MC’s lungs vanish and they blush, looking down at their feet, unable to say anything in response.

“And I really wanted to see you. I mean it.”

The pleasant cadence of Zen’s voice has them looking up again and they manage to say, if a bit breathlessly, “I wanted to see you too. You’re more handsome in person.”

The blush on his cheeks become more pronounced at their compliment and against his will, Zen finds himself blurting, “… I don’t want to let you go! You can’t live here, can you?” He shuts his eyes, mentally admonishing himself for the lack of control. “I haven’t been this happy to see someone at my house… I have so many things I want to show you.”

MC smiles gently, prompting Zen to slightly relax and smile back.

“First, what do you want to drink? Let’s sit down and talk. If you’re bored, we can play games. Or do you want to shop for groceries? It’s uncomfortable for me to walk so I can’t go by myself.”

“Alright, I’ll help you,” they tell him.

“Really?” his face brightens. MC’s heart clenches painfully. He was too cute and it was unfair. “Yay! I’m so excited to go grocery shopping together! Let’s get ready to go out!”

*

Zen knew he should’ve focused on the right ingredients for the right food but he couldn’t stop looking at them. All of them. The sleekness of their shiny black hair underneath the LED lights. The outline of their butt as they bent slightly to reach for a fruit or vegetable. The very apparent softness of their stomach underneath the knotted shirt they wore. When MC turned over a box to read the back, Zen looked over their shoulder with the same purpose. Instead, his eyes wandered down to their cleavage.

He cursed himself, soundly and harshly. He should be able to hold himself in check during a simple shopping trip. In a grocery store, no less. How was he going to keep himself from ogling them in any other situation? He was a terrible human being and they deserved a gentleman.

To their credit, MC wasn’t completely unaware of Zen’s staring. They liked it but was a bit more concerned about his ankle. And the huge lack of proper food in his house. By the time they got back to his place, MC was engrossed in their phone and Zen instinctively knew it was Jumin. He took the grocery bags from them as they typed silently, heading for the couch in the main room. After putting away everything in the fridge or pantry, he leaned against the counter and took out his phone.

MC was side sitting on the white couch when Zen came back into the main room.

“MC…” he trails off. “I read the messages…” He sat down on the glass table, wringing his hands together. “Jumin that jerk. He’s provoking me again.” Zen took a breath and continued.

“He’s not wrong that I never discriminated against him… but still, it pisses me off. I still get angry when I think about how much pain I was in because of him. I never want to help him.

“I ended up straining myself during practice because of what he said two days ago… It’s my fault for falling into his trap, but shouldn’t he feel at least a bit guilty? I hate the always messes with me with cats.”

MC reaches forward, untangling his hands from one another. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm~” they say with gentleness.

Zen looks at them in surprise. “Is that what you think? He just… annoys me for some reason. To be honest, I admit that it wasn’t like me to accept Echo Girl’s suggestion. I’m always wary of rich or elite people offering me kindness.”

MC unconsciously rubs circles into his palms, waiting for him to continue.

“This is only between you and me but… it’s because my brother was kind of like that.”

“What was your brother like?” they ask softly.

“My brother is a so-called elite. He always emphasized that I have to make compromises with the world. Jumin’s not like him… but he treats me in a similar way. That’s why I don’t like him.

“When we were little, we were so close… but now I don’t even talk to him.” Zen pauses, steeling himself. He stands and a blush blooms on his cheeks. “So… you’re staying for dinner, right? And you can… even stay the night!”

Something seemed to uncoil in inside of MC. It oddly excited them. “Okay,” they tell him.

“That’s okay, right?” Zen asks, just to make sure. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything weird to you.”

 _Wouldn’t protest if you did,_ they think to themself.

“It’s just that it’s getting dark and I’ll get worried,” Zen continues, oblivious to the sexual thought that crossed MC’s mind. “I’d rather you sleep here and leave tomorrow morning.” He then looks down at his feet, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “And… I want you to stay here longer. I’m so excited right now.

“I’ll cook dinner for you. My ankle may be useless but I can at least cook. Just sit back and relax~” he finishes cheerfully heading for the kitchen.

*

After dinner and an unexpected inspection of Zen’s room, he took MC to the roof. Despite the sickly glow of light pollution, the twinkles of stars were still visible and it took their breath away. MC continued staring, their lips shaped in a perfect ‘o’. Zen couldn’t look away. He felt an almost painful kind of longing. He wanted to kiss them. And he wanted so much more. But there was something important he wanted to tell MC so he gathered all the self-control he had in him and helped them sit down.

After speaking honestly, he couldn’t help but think he was in a permanent state of blushing tonight. He gathered the courage to ask them if he could hold MC’s hand and was pleasantly surprised when they reached for him first. His heart sounded like a war drum in his ears and when they confessed in a low murmur they wanted to stay with him during the night, he knew his self-control would be in tatters if he didn’t do something. Especially after seeing the disappointed look on MC’s face.

As Zen was about to close his door, they whirled on him so fast he didn’t have time to brace himself. The soft warmth of their lips on his stunned him stupid.

“Maybe that will give you incentive to let me stay next time,” MC whispers into his ear before disappearing into the limo in a blur of white.

The next thing Zen knew, he was banging his head against his own door as if hitting himself would make the heat in his groin go away better than his hand would.

**Author's Note:**

> SLIGHT CANON DIVERGENCE AT THE END BUT OH WELL
> 
> this is the first fanfic i've written and posted online in years what to heck
> 
> It's been a while since I've written a fic and when I did, I never focused on romance or fluff so I don't really know how this looks like to people who have experience with that stuff?


End file.
